


keep my issues strong

by torigates



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was stupid and dangerous, and Elena knew she shouldn’t be doing it, but she had spent so much time over the last year at the Salvatore house whenever she was feeling sad, or lonely, or scared, that she just couldn’t help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep my issues strong

  
It was stupid and dangerous, and Elena knew she shouldn’t be doing it, but she had spent so much time over the last year at the Salvatore house whenever she was feeling sad, or lonely, or scared, that she just couldn’t help it. She wanted to be around things that were familiar, and reminded her of Stefan, even if he didn’t remember--couldn’t remember--what they had together.

Besides, it was technically her house (or was it? She wasn’t completely clear on that matter. Damon told her Rebekah had been staying there, and Elena certainly hadn’t invited her in. Maybe when she died the protection was lifted, or maybe Stefan had removed her as owner; she didn’t know).

She wanted to be there, and the house was empty, and she wouldn’t go so far as to think where the harm could be in her being there, but it was minimal. At least for her life.

Her room. Their room. _Stefan’s_ room was the same as she had last left it. The sheets were maybe a little more rumpled than before, but otherwise it was the same. She longed to go over, crawl into his bed and just sleep until all this had gone away. Or better yet, to find out that everything that had happened over the last few months had been nothing but a bad dream.

She couldn’t do that, though. She was strong. She had to fight.

“You shouldn’t be here.”

Elena jumped. Stefan was standing behind her, leaning against the door frame, a lazy smile on his face. It was a smile with which she had become intimately familiar with, and yet one that she did not recognize. It was a smile she hated.

“Stefan,” she breathed. “I didn’t know you were home.”

“So you were... what, just snooping around?”

Elena would never admit what she had been doing there, but Stefan knew her well enough to guess. She could see it in the delighted gleam in his eye. He knew why she was there.

She didn’t say anything, but raised her chin.

In an instant, he was in front of her. Only inches away. She was pressed against the wall of his room, and she knew she should be afraid.

“What’s it going to take for you to finally get it?” he asked. “I don’t want you here. You don’t belong here.”

His words hurt. She could only hope that it didn’t show on her face, but he knew her well enough to know where to land the blows. Whether or not she showed it, Stefan would know he had gotten to her. That was the worst of it. Part of her wanted to hurt him like he had hurt her, but she knew any part of him over which she had once had power was now long gone.

“Then let me go,” she said.

He didn’t step away.

They had stood like this countless times, the two of them. Elena could lean forward, or Stefan could lower his head, and they’d be kissing. He might know where her soft spots were, but she knew his too. She knew his body like the back of her own hand, and she longed to reach out for him, hold him close, have him tell her everything would be okay.

But it wouldn’t be.

“Do you remember?” she asked.

He smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Do I remember what?”

“What it felt like to love me. Can you remember what that felt like, or is that gone too?”

He rolled his eyes, and placed his palm flat on the wall next to her ear. “Listen, Elena. Maybe Damon would let you get away with that crap, but it’s not going to fly with me. You can forget the emotional manipulation act. It doesn’t work when you don’t have any feelings.”

“But you did,” she said. “You did have feelings, Stefan. Maybe they’re gone now, but they were there before and they were real.”

“They _are_ gone. There’s no maybe about it. So just forget whatever it is you’re trying to prove here. It’s not going to work on me, I’m not Damon, and I don’t give a fuck what you do.” He paused. “Or who.”

She couldn’t help it. She slapped him.

He grabbed her hand, and the next thing Elena knew she was facing the wall, her arm twisted painfully behind her.

“I could break your arm from here,” he whispered in her ear. Despite herself, Elena felt a shiver run through her body.

“You won’t,” she said.

He released her hand, and she flexed her fingers automatically. He pressed the flat of his hand on her back, and she brought her elbows in front of her to prevent her from being slammed into the wall.

“Don’t be so sure,” he said, but his hand had moved to her hips, his fingers stroking at the exposed skin there.

His motion stilled, and Elena found herself whirled around, back pressed flat against the wall again.

“Don’t push me, Elena,” he said.

“Or _what_?” she asked

They stared at each other, and she missed him. She wanted him. He looked down at her with none of the love and trust she was used to seeing in his eyes, and it just hurt so much. She missed him so much. She reached out to wrap her arm around his neck, she wanted to touch him. She wanted him to touch her. He grabbed her fingers, their two hands between them, their faces inches apart.

“Or what?” she asked again, and brought their mouths together.

His mouth was violent and hot against hers, and he bit at her lips. She whimpered against him and tilted her head back. His fingers left trails along her neck and down her collar bone, drawing her blood to the surface. She gripped his arms.

“Do you think you’re being brave?” Stefan asked when they pulled apart. She was breathing heavy. “You’re being stupid.” His eyes were red, and the veins stood out in stark contrast on his face.

“What do you care?” she asked. Her blood was thrumming through her skin and she felt alive, she felt angry, she felt _strong_.

He shrugged. “I don’t.”

He kissed her again, and bit her tongue. Elena tasted blood. Stefan’s body surged against hers, and her feet were lifted off the ground. Her toes dangled helplessly, as she tried to get some kind of traction between them.

His hands moved up and down her torso, over her breasts, and down over her legs. His gripped behind her knees and hitched up her legs, fitting their bodies together.

He kissed her neck and Elena felt the sting of his teeth against her skin, and she held her breath; unafraid, reckless, foolish.

He didn’t bite her.

He kissed down her neck and over her collar bone, and when he looked up at her again his eyes were clear. She arched her back, and he carried her over to the bed. They fell down on it in a tangle of limbs, and his hand pressed firm against her stomach holding her still.

She reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. He released her as he discarded his clothes, and then hers.

She shivered and goosebumps raised up on her skin. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, before grabbing the button on her pants. With a flick of his wrist it was undone, he peeled back the layers of clothing, and she shrugged out of her bra.

She was naked before him like she had been so many times in the past. He smirked at her, and she had to resist the urge to cross her hands over her chest, to cover herself. He was still clothed from the waist down, and she reached forward for his belt.

So quick she barely registered it, she was on her back with her hands pinned above her head. He grinned down at her, almost playful, but there was a predatory gleam in his eye. One she wasn’t accustomed to seeing when he looked at her. His mouth was hot and wet on her neck, he trailed open mouthed kisses over and down her collarbone, and she arched his back, wanting his touch. Wanting more.

“Keep your hands there,” he said, and trailed his fingers down her torso. Even though she knew he couldn’t compel her, she obeyed.

His mouth covered her breast, and his tongue drew circles around her nipple. She let out a breath and tried for more contact. He tsked, and placed a palm on her sternum. “Not yet,” he said.

“Stefan,” she breathed.

He bit her nipple and looked up at her, splayed out in front of him. His hand trailed down her stomach, and she automatically spread her legs for him. His fingers stroked her, and he grinned when he felt how wet she was. She whimpered.

“Don’t move,” he said.

Down by her hips, Stefan put a hand on each of her knees and spread her legs apart. His mouth hovered right above her, and she groaned and bucked her hips. He put a hand on her stomach, holding her down.

“I said, don’t move.”

She groaned again, and then his mouth was on her, warm and wet. He licked a quick, sure line up to her clit, and thrust two fingers inside her.

She gasped and tried to buck her hips, but Stefan’s hand was firm holding her down and he hummed against her skin, causing her to squirm.

Before now, before everything with Stefan, their lovemaking had always been passionate, but controlled. Stefan had always been careful of her. Not to go to hard or too long or too rough. Now, he used his fingers and his mouth on her wildly with abandon. It was quick and rough and dirty, and Elena felt her legs shaking, and her orgasm building within her.

She brought her hands down to tug on his hair, and Stefan _growled_ against her. “I said, _stay_ ,” he said, and grabbed her both her hands in one of his, pinning them against her stomach.

Her legs were shaking, and his fingers and mouth were still moving quick against her body. She whined deep in her throat. “Oh god,” she said. “Stefan please.”

He released her hands and sat back from her. She groaned in frustration, but he had already removed his pants, and was crawling up her body. His eyes were dark and intense, but she wasn’t afraid.

She wasn’t afraid.

His hips settled against hers, and she reached between their bodies, guiding him into her. It was quick and hard, and she gasped, hitching her knees up at his sides. He thrust firm and sure into her, and she quickly felt her orgasm continue to build.

He reached between them, his fingers circling around her clit, and she clawed at his back. He grunted in her ear, “Come right now,” and bit her neck. His teeth broke through her skin and her whole body spasmed around him.

He grabbed her hands, and she was completely pinned beneath him as he thrust into her. Shocks of pleasure continued to course through her body, and before she even had a chance to catch her breath she was coming again, gasping in his ear, begging him not to stop.

He came with a grunt in her ear and slammed into her body one last time. Finally, he lay still, and she couldn’t move beneath him. His fingers were still gripped tightly around her wrists.

They lay like that for several long moments before he rolled off her. She stared at the ceiling, and brought her hand to her neck. It was damp and sticky with her blood where he had broken the surface, but he hadn’t drank from her. She wiped away the moisture there and sat up, reaching for her clothes where they had been discarded on the floor beside the bed.

Stefan didn’t say anything as she dressed, and she didn’t look at him. Finally, he spoke when she was at the door.

“Elena,” he called.

She turned and looked at him over her shoulder. He was still naked on the bed, his hands tucked behind his head. He wasn’t looking at her.

“Yes?”

“Don’t come back here.”

She turned and walked out without looking back.


End file.
